Colorectal carcinoma is a malignant neoplastic disease. There is a high incidence of colorectal carcinoma in the Western world, particularly in the United States. Tumors of this type often metastasize through lymphatic and vascular channels. Many patients with colorectal carcinoma eventually die from this disease. In fact, it is estimated that 62,000 persons in the United States alone die of colorectal carcinoma annually.
However, if diagnosed early, colon cancer may be treated effectively by surgical removal of the cancerous tissue. Colorectal cancers originate in the colorectal epithelium and typically are not extensively vascularized (and therefore not invasive) during the early stages of development. Colorectal cancer is thought to result from the clonal expansion of a single mutant cell in the epithelial lining of the colon or rectum. The transition to a highly vascularized, invasive and ultimately metastatic cancer which spreads throughout the body commonly takes ten years or longer. If the cancer is detected prior to invasion, surgical removal of the cancerous tissue is an effective cure. However, colorectal cancer is often detected only upon manifestation of clinical symptoms, such as pain and black tarry stool. Generally, such symptoms are present only when the disease is well established, often after metastasis has occurred, and the prognosis for the patient is poor, even after surgical resection of the cancerous tissue. Early detection of colorectal cancer therefore is important in that detection may significantly reduce its morbidity.
Invasive diagnostic methods such as endoscopic examination allow for direct visual identification, removal, and biopsy of potentially cancerous growths such as polyps. Endoscopy is expensive, uncomfortable, inherently risky, and therefore not a practical tool for screening populations to identify those with colorectal cancer. Non-invasive analysis of stool samples for characteristics indicative of the presence of colorectal cancer or precancer is a preferred alternative for early diagnosis, but no known diagnostic method is available which reliably achieves this goal. A reliable, non-invasive, and accurate technique for diagnosing colon cancer at an early stage would help save many lives.